1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for color compensation in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in digital technologies have enabled the popularization of various electronic devices supporting communication and personal information processing, such as mobile communication terminals, smartphones, and tablet computers. Such electronic devices may support functions of voice and video call, messaging with Short Message Service (SMS) and Multimedia Message Service (MMS), image capturing, still and moving image playback, music playback, Internet browsing, instant messaging, and Social Networking Services (SNS).
The sense of a color or color vision refers to the ability to perceive and distinguish colors. A color vision deficiency may be referred to as an inability or decreased ability to see and distinguish the three primary colors (i.e. red, green and blue). A person having partial color-blindness or color weakness is less sensitive to color stimuli than a person with a normal color vision and is unable to clearly distinguish similar colors.
For a user with a color vision deficiency, an electronic device may provide a function to separately adjust red, green, and blue colors.
However, when the electronic device is shared by a user with a normal color vision and a user with a color vision deficiency, the users may feel inconvenienced because they have to repeatedly perform color adjustment. In addition, the electronic device may support overall color compensation only for the screen in standard and normal modes, but may fail to support color compensation on a content or application basis.